


Strašidelné historky

by SallyPejr



Series: Sherlock BBC - Crossover challenge [7]
Category: My Life in Film, Sherlock (TV), Third Star (2010)
Genre: Jim and Jones are Twins, M/M, Unilock
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-14
Updated: 2015-04-14
Packaged: 2018-03-22 23:57:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3747949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SallyPejr/pseuds/SallyPejr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Díky bouřce vyletěly pojistky, což přivede Jima k nápadu si vyprávět hororové historky...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Strašidelné historky

Jones a Jim spolu sedí v temném pokoji, který na koleji sdílejí a tiše se povídají. Díky šílené smršti deště, větru a blesků venku už před půlhodinou vyletěly v celé budově pojistky, a tak je jediným světlem na pokoji jedna baterka, kterou drží Jim a občasné blesky za okny.

„Co takhle si vyprávět hororové historky?" vyzve najednou Jim svoje dvojče.

„Ani náhodou! Tvoje hororové historky jsou vždycky samé nechutnosti plné mrtvol a krve." ohradí se Jones okamžitě a víc se zabalí do deky. Tváří se sklesle a možná i trochu ustrašeně narozdíl od svého ďábelsky se usmívajícího bratra.

Pokud věříte v ony historky, že jedno dvojče je hodné a druhé satanův zplozenec, jsou Jones a Jim váš důkaz obžaloby číslo jedna. Jones je nenápadný film studující mladík, který ničím moc nevyčuhuje z davu. Jim je manipulátor a diktátor, kterého buď posloucháte, bojíte se ho nebo obojí. Jen málo lidí se mu odváží vzdorovat, ale takoví jsou i na této škole.

A Jones k nim nepatří. On je spíš ta první kategorie, strach a poslušnost, protože je až příliš dobře obeznámený s tím, čeho je jeho bratr schopen. A to i přes všechny ty prohlášení, že by Jonesymu nikdy nezkřivil ani vlásek na hlavě.

„No tak, bratříčku. Slibuju, že v tomhle příběhu nepoteče ani kapka krve." přemlouvá Jim, i když je všem (oběma) v pokoji jasné, že Jones nakonec ustoupí. Jones mu vždycky ustoupí.

„Žádná krev, vnitřnosti, usekané hlavy, mutanti ani jiné nechutnosti?" ujišťuje se Jones.

„Zkazíš každou srandu. No ale slibuju." zvedne Jim do vzduchu dva prsty, než si pohodlněji sedne a pustí se do vyprávění.

„Jednoho pěkného dne si Jones a James vyšli na lodičky na jezero. Jeho hodný bratr Jim Jonesyho varoval, ať to nedělá, že je to nebezpečné, ale Jones ho neposlechl. Jenže měl. Břehy jezera byly totiž plné idiotů ze střeleckého klubu, kteří sebou neměli svého skvělého vůdce Sebbyho. A jeden z těch idiotů, nejspíš Watson, střílel tak blbě, že udělal do boku loďky díru."

„Jime, nech toho." ohradí se Jones, který měl nepěkné tušení už od chvíle, kdy se on a jeho přítel stali hlavními postavami.

„Zklapni, Jonesy a poslouchej." okřikne Jim dvojče, než s nadšeným výrazem pokračuje ve vyprávění.

„Loďka se postupně plnila vodou a Jones začal panikařit, protože neuměl plavat. James ano, ale James je dobrá duše a taky romantik a takoví lidi svoje kluky nenechají, ať se utopí. James se rozhodl, že Jonese zachrání. Když se loďka potopila, držel Jonese nad hladinou a plaval s ním ke břehu. Jenže břehy byly daleko a James byl unavený, protože byl nemocný a nakonec se utopili oba dva. A nikdy je už nikdo nenašel."

„Seš idiot, Jime." řekne Jones naštvaně. „Ty mi prostě musíš všechno kazit, co?!"

„Já ti nic nekazím." zvedne Jim obě ruce v obraně. „Jen ti říkám, že nemáš chodit na lodičky, a že mě máš poslouchat. A vůbec, teď jsi na řadě ty."

„S čím jsem na řadě?" zarazí se Jones.

„S povídkou, kreténe."

„Nenadávej mi!" hádá se Jones.

„Tak si nestěžuj a povídej." plácne ho Jim dlaní do týla.

„Fajn, jak chceš." poodsedne si od něj Jones.

„Byl jednou jeden student jménem Jim, který se rozhodl, že si ze školy udělá svoje vlastní impérium zkázy. Jenže měl soupeře Sherlocka Holmese. Všichni si mysleli, že Holmes chodí s Johnem Watsonem, ale nebyla to pravda, protože Holmes byl asexuál zabouchnutý akorát tak do chemie, a tak si John musel najít jiného kluka. A vybral si toho nejlepšího střelce ze střeleckého klubu, Sebastiana Morana. Ten souhlasil, protože jeho dosavadní přítel byl totální idiot. Tím se opět vracíme k Jimovi, který stále bojoval proti Holmesovi, aby ovládl školu. Docela mu to šlo, jenže pak Holmes zavolal na pomoc svého bratra a celé Jimovo impérium zkázy skončilo v troskách a Jim bez titulu a na ulici."

„To bylo pěkné, Jonesy. Hodně ses snažil." ušklíbne se Jim skoro se zpěvavým hlasem. „Ale nezapomeň, že Sebby je můj na vždycky, a že kdyby mě Holmesové porazili a já skončil na ulici, což se nestane, vždycky bych se pak objevil na tvém prahu."

„Jak bys mohl?" ohradí se Jones. „Já i James jsme se utopili na jezeře."

„Tak hádavý a vztahovačný." pitvoří se Jim se zavrtěním hlavy.

„A podle toho, co jsem slyšel, spolu Seb a John tráví po střeleckém klubu dost času." dodá Jones.

„Co?!" naježí se Jim okamžitě.

„Art chvíli taky chodil do střeleckého klubu, i když neumí střílet." pokrčí Jones rameny. „Říkal, že vždycky po konci lekce spolu Seb a John zůstávají v klubu a zamykají se tam. Nikdo neví, co tam dělají, ale prý je to soukromé. Aspoň to říkali, když se Art ptal. Chvíli na to ho pak vyrazili."

„Co?!" zopakuje Jim a ve vteřině je na nohách a s baterkou v ruce letí z pokoje pryč, aby našel svého přítele lomeno pravou ruku a zeptal se ho na jeho vztah s Johnem Watsonem.

Jones se jenom spokojeně pousměje a lehne si. Co Jimovi neřekl, je, že mezi Sebastianem a Johnem nic není. Art před svým vyhazovam jen náhodou vyslídil, že ti dva spolu probírají vojenskou kariéru a školy a sepisují přihlášky a žádosti o stipendia.

Jenže uklidňující informace do strašidelných příběhů nepatří, že?

**Author's Note:**

> Pokud se divíte, proč Jones chodí s Jamesem (mimochodem jedná se o Jamese z filmu Třetí hvězda, kterého hraje Benedict Cumberbatch, pokud vám to nedošlo) a ne třeba s Beth nebo dokonce s Artem, pak vězte, že za to může moje sestra, která ty dva shippuje. Za tímhle stojí facebook, profily pod jmény fiktivních postav, RP, špatná angličtina a spousta fotek. Mimochodem, Jones a James jsou spolu velice šťastní a mají spolu dvě děti, dcerku Lilly a synka - nepamatuju si jeho jméno, sorry, ségra.


End file.
